Ludius Grande Di Tetsuya/Tropes
Tropes that apply to Tetsuya. A-G Angst? What Angst?: It's subverted as you'd think that with his rather large ego and refusal to accept defeat, Tetsuya wouldn't take losing very nicely on the inside but in fact, just the opposite happens during both his losses to Jazz and Sabrina. Admiration and respect is born from Tetsuya' losses and he's even willing to humble himself towards those who have bested him in combat, such as requesting Jazz to teach him how to properly fight as a martial artist. Affection Nickname/In-series Nickname : Due to his overly long and noble name that his friends often have trouble pronouncing properly, Tetsuya has come to be given several shortened nicknames based on either his given name or some of his habits by all of his allies and close associates. Some of these include: * Tetsuya/Tetsu * Master/Boss/Captain/Leader '''(used by his subordinates, spirits, and guild mates) * '''Boya (another way of saying Darling Boy — used exclusively by Sabrina) * Pretty Boy/Bishonen '(used mostly by ''Mizuki) * '''Playboy * Battle Junkie ''' * '''Mr. Insensitive * Lu-Kun (based off of Ludius — used exclusively by Shintaro) [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/AsskickingEqualsAuthority Asskicking Equals Authority]: Since the requirement of getting into his guild is too fight with him, it comes as no surprise that Tetsuya would be the highest authority among the group after he's faced off and beaten (most) of his guild mates in battle — making him one of the strongest mages in the guild. The only mages beside him that are stronger than him but have no issues with him as their leader are Sabrina (a dragon), Mizuki (who has powers akin to a god), and Evangeline (a several century year old vampire) — the three strongest mages in Dawn Horizon. Badass : Unquestionably one of the author's most powerful characters that he has been planning on making ever since he joined the wiki. As for how badass Tetsuya is, becoming the guild master of an independent guild that has recruited numerous unique individuals (including a freaking dragon!) that all have the capability of destroying small cities at full power is no easy feat. What makes it even more impressive is that he had to beat every single one of them (excluding Sabrina and Mizuki) before he allowed them to join, which naturally proves that in a den of monsters, he's clearly the king. * Badass Adorable : ' He can be when he wants too. * 'Badass Boast : "'''I '''will have you submit to me, even if it means I have to break every damn bone in your body" * Badass Cape : During Tetsuya's journey's that take him far across the land, he will usually don a fashionable cape over top of his uniform. * Badass Teacher : He taught Shana Valentine several years prior to the current timeline and still acts as her master even now after she's become quite a famous mage. Balanced Harem : Since Tetsuya doesn't really care much about having a harem in the first place, naturally none of the girls can confidently say their ahead of each other when speaking of romantic progress with him. Tetsuya has slept with most of them, yes even including the four hundred year old Dragon, and so none of them are in the lead, though it should be noted that Violet clearly means something more to Tetsuya based on his reactions when asked if they're a couple or not. Bishonen ': Just ''look at him and tell me that he doesn't scream "dreamy sexy guy" all over? Funny enough, Tetsuya has come to be aware of the effect his face has on many woman and has no qualms with taking advantage of them to acquire the results he wants. Yes, that even means playing up the attractiveness to seduce woman (and even some men). '''Blood Knight: Tetsuya doesn't even bother to try and hide the fact that he more than enjoys a good slobber knocker whenever he attempts to recruit someone. Even in the midst of battle, Tetsuya can even find himself becoming so entranced into a fight that he'll forget to hold back during a test and try to kill his opponent by accident, requiring him to gain control of his senses. According to the author, Tetsuya has been this way ever since he was born and even without his demon blood, Tetsuya's desire to fight the strong is edged into the core of his being. Chick Magnet: Come on now, you knew that this trope was coming. If it wasn't blatantly obvious by the numerous characters on this site that are infatuated with Tetsuya, the dude is pretty successful when it comes to getting girls to fall for him. That last includes Violet, Sophia, Mei, Sabrina, Evangeline, Kaori (mostly just lust), and Shana (to some extent). The Comically Serious / Deadpan Snarker ': Tetsuya's facial expression rarely if ever changes but that doesn't keep him from making a wise crack or being a sarcastic douche every now and then, even with his neutral expression. 'Defeat Means Friendship : How he has essentially recruited all of the people currently in his guild. Forget the normal process of applying to a guild, Tetsuya straight up asks you for a duel to see what your made of and if you meet his standards/catch his eye, then your as good as in. How the trope applies is that every member whose either lost to or beaten Tetsuya always ends up befriending him in the end and wonder why they had to fight in the first place if they could get along so easily even after fighting. Fatal Flaw: His inability to understand the feelings of those who are weak and refuse to become stronger. Because Tetsuya has always been strong, or rather, has always had the will to work his ass off to become strong, his brain is unable to comprehend how those who aren't so fortunate can tolerate being weak. He gained his strength all on his own and trained extremely hard to get where he is and so anyone who he sees does not show the same level of commitment and ambition is someone he will never be able to connect with on a emotional level. As a result, Tetsuya has found that he can come across as an insensitive douche at times to anyone whose not as monstrously talented as he is. H-P Harem Seeker : Averted and Exaggerated. On one hand, because of Tetsuya's ahem, history, with several woman, blatantly false rumors have spread around the country that he's a Casanova horn dog that's trying to get into the pants of every young maiden he can find. On the other hand, Tetsuya really doesn't want a harem, but because of his overwhelming attractiveness, it just kind of happens by itself. Since he's not really opposed towards it either, Tetsuya just rolls with it but makes a distinct point of stating that he does not chase skirts, at least not unless he really likes them (such as Violet, Mei, or Sabrina) or because they have something that he wants. In Love With Your Carnage : As a mage who is actively searching for powerful comrades to aid in his dream, it kind of comes as no surprise that Tetsuya would find anyone who can create havoc and destruction attractive and purposefully seeks out the strongest mages he hears of across the continent. His relationship with Mizuki is practically this trope exemplified. Lightning Bruiser: He's literally this trope personified. Strong as an ox, tough as nails, and faster than lightning itself; how do you get more badass than that? Likes Older Woman: Based on his interactions with Sabrina, Mei, and even Jazz; Tetsuya seems to get more flustered when he is around older woman who, in his own words, have a "mature" charm about them that he doesn't get from the younger girls he interacts with. Magnetic Hero: Tetsuya has no issues making friends with strangers and can attract people to his side despite barely even knowing them. Even without his way of recruiting people, which is basically just a one on one street fight, many people make comments about how they'd already be willing to join his guild just after talking with him. *The fact that he's also able to keep his guildmates together, despite the fact most of them have absolutely nothing in common and under most circumstances would be against each other, is a testament to his charisma and likeability. Sabrina put it best during one of their conversations. ' → Sabrina': "...How is it that you're able to make people want to be around you so much? " A Man is not a Virgin : Yea, Tetsuya lost his virginity a long ''time ago, even before he started up his own guild. As for how or who did he lose it too, that remains a mystery that will never come to light according to the author. 'Mysterious Past' : He really has no clue where he comes from or who his parents are. Aside from the fact that he knows that he somehow came into contact with demon blood during his birth, the rest of Tetsuya's memories regarding his childhood have disappeared. 'No Sense of Personal Space: You'd think the man was trying to kiss you or something by how often he's right up in your face smiling that charming smile of his. After he learns that he's a bishonen, he begins doing this even more just to see the opposite parties reaction. Q-Z '''Shipper on Deck : Tetsuya has a habit of being a bit immature when it comes to the relationships of others and is always encouraging his male companions to confess their loves to the females in the guild who they have feelings for. Surprisingly, a relationship between Violet and Dyson is something he wants to happen as he is aware of the fact that the latter has a rather large crush on the former. Sadly, this relationship can most likely never come to be as Violet is clearly head over heels in love with Tetsuya and so Dyson doesn't really have much of a chance at getting her to notice him romantically. As for Tetsuya's feelings in the matter, he has stated that he cherishes Violet and clearly cares a great deal about her, but has remained adamant on the fact that he is not in a relationship with her and that anyone who has feelings for her may confess and ask her out. He wants Violet to be happy and he believes that her finding someone else she can love as opposed to himself, who has too many relationships with other girls, is the best way to solve the situation. * Hilariously, he also ships Lindsey and Sa'luk with each other, which Cursan approves of. Shock and Awe : As a Thunder Dragon Slayer, Tetsuya has full control over lightning and is basically a living breathing thunder dragon. Tetsuya at first thought he was just like , who had a dragon slayer lacrima implanted into his body and was a Second Generation Dragon Slayer but it turns out that Tetsuya's memories were somehow erased and that he had actually learnt Thunder Dragon Slayer Magic already from a dragon, the identity of the dragon being unknown. This instead makes him a Third Generation Dragon Slayer, like Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Chiney. Smoking Is Cool: Boy, is it ever when you see him doing it. Smug Super: Being as powerful as he is, it was expected that Tetsuya was bound to have some arrogance in him, though its downplayed in the sense that he was mostly arrogant and smug when he was younger and still on the rise as a guild master. Having his ass kicked on several different occasions by more skilled (Jazz) and just outright more powerful (Sabrina) fighters allowed him to tone down his arrogance as he realizes he's far from the best fighter on the planet. Supreme Chef: It drives the girls insanely jealous that Tetsuya is both better looking than most females out there but also has the ability to cook really damn well. According to Word of God, he learned how to cook from several chefs he observed during his days as a mercenary as he needed to learn how to cook his own meals with limited supplies during days where he couldn't afford to eat out. The Stoic: Tetsuya was definitely this trope during his younger days as a mercenary but mostly grew out of his stoicness during his early adulthood, after befriending Shin and Francine. For those who knew Tetsuya when he was younger, it is still a surprise to see how much he's changed and are pleased that he has grown to enjoy life. [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/TheStoic Super OCD]: If there's one thing that can tick Tetsuya off, it's whenever he gets back home and finds a pile of mess around his guild hall — even if it's just a single piece of trash. He's downright terrifying when it comes to keeping his home clean and spotless and spends his free time going around the guild and cleaning every now and then, alongside Isabella; his spirit maid. [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/SuperSpeed Super Speed]: He's already fast enough as it is without even using his magic but he takes it up into an entirely new level whenever he uses his Spark Drive and becomes'' lightning itself''. [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/TrueCompanions True Companions]: It took awhile, but Tetsuya finally found a group of people that he truly belongs with in both Shin and Francine along with those in his guild. [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/WouldHitAGirl Would Hit A Girl]: Gender might as well not exist to Tetsuya as he has shown no reluctance to fight any sort of woman with his full strength and even finds it disgraceful for a man to even consider holding back because of it. Makes sense given that when he was a kid, I doubt there were many woman he interacted with that gave him the impression that they were weaker than him — what, with all the vulgar speaking and tough mercenary woman around him. Category:Tropes